A multidisciplinary, bidepartmental approach to the study of immunopathology and clinical immunology will be undertaken. Two general areas defined by investigative approaches will be studied: leukocyte function and connective tissue disease. Leukocyte function will be investigated in terms of leukotactic and phagocytic defects in patients with infections, neoplastic and metabolic diseases. Basic chemical mechanisms essential for human neutrophil chemotaxis will be studied and this information extrapolated to leukocytes bearing chemotactic defects obtained from both animals and humans. Additionally, connective tissue diseases will be studied within the framework of anti-nuclear antibodies and their potential role in the induction or exacerbation of tissue damage.